


Closeted Dreams

by larrystyleson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Public Sex, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyleson/pseuds/larrystyleson
Summary: Louis is a closeted singer who's ego is almost bigger than his ass, Harry is a singer who is out of the closet. The two meet at an awards show and bump into each other, they argue and have "angry sex" in the bathroom.





	Closeted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oi Oi! I hope you enjoy this prompt was made by my friend Desiree, I just created the story. I hope you enjoy! There are probably mistakes and it's short but it's good.

                                                                      

* * *

Louis finished his champagne placing the cup on a tray as a server walked by him. He was a bit tipsy from all the drinks he'd had that night. His "date" had left him to go to an after party that he wasn't in the mood for. All he wanted to do was go home and wank to gay porn, you see Louis was in the closet. As a singer that wouldn't sell, especially as a singer under Simon Cowell's label. Here he was at an award show full of pretty men and he couldn't have any of them, what a shame. Just as he was walking to the bathroom he bumped into a taller man.

 

"Watch where you're going mate," "I'm so sorry-," both boys interrupted each other

 

When Louis looked up at the boy he almost lost his balance, the taller boy gripped his arm so he wouldn't fall back. He mentally thanked this beautiful creature for not letting him make a fool of himself. He stood there for a second too long admiring the golden flecks on his cheeks that made his green eyes stand out more. Louis snapped out of it when the boy coughed awkwardly, he smiled at him nervously probably wondering why this grown man was zoned out on his face. Louis pulled back his arm from his grip rudely, he brushed himself off and coughed.

 

"You should be more careful you almost hit me," Louis snapped at him he cringed when he saw the boys eyes fall into something of sadness and confusion. 

 

"I-? You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going," Louis gasped at his comment he crossed his arms and jutted his hip out.

 

"Look, kid, I don't even know who you are, but the assistants sit over there," Louis pointed at the section where all the assistants and behind the scenes workers sat. The man's eyes opened wider in shock his pupils becoming dilated quickly, his green eyes turning darker with anger.

 

"I am not an assistant old man, I am Harry Styles I'm a singer. Seems like you must've fallen asleep during the performances," Louis furrowed his brows in irritation at Harry. He remembered seeing his face in magazines, he rolled his eyes at him he wasn't old. He just didn't pay attention to newer celebrities, why would a 22-year-old man pay attention to a pop singer that looked 16. 

 

"Look, kid, I don't listen to pop shit especially not one that comes from 16-year-olds," Harry furrowed his brows, his nostrils flaring slightly from anger.

 

"I'm 19 and if you had actually paid attention you would realize that my music is not just pop. I can't believe that you Louis Tomlinson turned out to be an asshole you seem nicer on the screen where you can't respond to me," Louis was shocked that this kid knew his movies let alone his name. He felt bad but didn't show it, his ego refraining him from apologizing.

"Whatever just watch where you're going," Louis slipped past him and walked to the bathroom, he smiled swaying his hips more dramatic than usual. He walked into the bathroom taking in the appearance, a clean bathroom spacious enough to fit all the A-listers and maybe some B-listers. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was fixing his hair when a figure appeared behind him, he yelped in shock jumping a little at the sight of Harry.

 

"So you think you can just walk away from me like nothing happened?" Harry turned him around and pulled him close. Louis opened his mouth but no words came out, he looked up at Harry's lips wondering what it would be like to taste them. His thoughts were cut short when Harry smashed his lips against his, Louis kissed back harshly. Harry pushed him up against the wall, he let his hands roam freely on his ass. When Harry gave him a particularly hard smack Louis moaned into his mouth, Harry taking this as an opportunity to lick into his mouth.

 

Louis rutted up against Harry, feeling his dick tenting through his Gucci suit. He unzipped his pants letting them pool at his feet, his boxers soon joining.

 

"Did you lock the door?" Louis asked him all he got was a nod from Harry before Harry's hand was on his head pushing him to his knees. His eyes met Harry's cock and he whined at the sight. His dick was long, veins running up stopping at his tip which was red and already leaking precum.

 

"Not much a big talker are you now?" Harry smirked at Louis who in return grabbed his dick and placed it up to his lip, spreading his pre-cum around. He gave a kitten lick to the tip and Harry shuddered, Louis who regained his confidence took the tip into his mouth fully. He sucked slowly, his cheeks hollowing extremely. Harry ran his thumb along his cheekbones as he took more of him into his mouth. He looked up at him innocently making him cry out when he sucked particularly hard. Harry pulled Louis away from his dick he motioned for him to stand up, Louis complied. He pulled down Louis zipper and pulled both his boxers and pants down.

 

"Gonna open you up, alright love?" Harry said to Louis, Louis nodded frantically wanting to be full with Harry already. Harry pulled out a lube packet and opened it up, he squirted some onto three fingers making Louis' eyes widen. Sure he'd done this before, with his neighbor in high school and multiple times with Luke his sparkly blue dildo but never had he had someone as big as Harry.

Harry brought his finger to Louis rim and pushed in slightly moving in slowly so Louis could get comfortable. He kept his movements slow, by the time he was three fingers in Louis was a moaning mess.

 

"Alright, are you ready?" Harry asked him Louis nodded as Harry applied lube to his dick. Harry walked over to one of the chairs that were there as a complement to the bathroom and sat down, tapping his thigh for Louis to come sit. Louis walked over and placed both legs on either side of Harry's legs he hovered above his dick and moved down slowly. He jumped a little when he felt the tip at his rim, he lowered himself until Harry's tip pushed through. He moaned out as he slid down feeling every inch of Harry when he bottomed out he sat still for a moment.

 

"Just move when you're ready," Louis nodded and moved up a little he ground circle 8's onto Harry's dick. He moaned loudly when Harry thrust up hitting his prostate, he began to move up and down.

 

"I'm close," Harry said, Louis looked at him in shock they just started Harry noticed and giggled, he fucking giggled.

 

"I almost came when you gave me a blowjob," Louis rolled his eyes and shut him up by kissing him, he bounced up and down, Harry's hands splayed wide on both of his ass cheeks. Louis movements got sloppy as he neared his climax, Harry thrust up meeting his bounces.

 

"I'm gonna cum-m Lou, fuck-k," Harry threw his head back against the wall moaning out Louis name, Louis took it as an opportunity to bite down into his neck. He found his sweet spot instantly and sucked a love bite into his skin. When he bit down particularly hard Harry cried out and came inside of him thick ropes of hot white cum filled him to the brim. With one final thrust from Harry, he came between their chests, some of his cum hitting Harry's chin. They stayed there for a while until Louis hopped off his dick, he blushed when Harry's cum ran down his thighs. Harry bent down and licked him clean. With a knock on the door, both of them got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

 

"Not bad for a young pop star aye?" Louis laughed and bit his lip, he really underestimated this kid. Harry leaned in to kiss him but Louis leaned away, Harry stepped back and looked at him in confusion.

 

"I'm not out yet," Louis looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. Harry placed a hand on his chin and made eye contact with him.

 

"Lou there's nothing to be ashamed of babe, fuck your record label," Louis smiled and nodded at Harry his eyes glossy from their previous activities.

 

"Can we get a picture?" A photographer said, Louis and Harry smiled. As the photographer was about to take the photo Harry and Louis both leaned into each other they kissed as the flash went off, Louis pulled away and smiled at Harry.

 

"Thanks, guys this will make headlines," Louis didn't think about tomorrow or the calls he would get from Simon all he focused on was this green eyed boy infront of him smiling wide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment, thanks for reading!


End file.
